


Rough and Tumble

by Strangexunusual



Category: Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Play Fighting, Roughhousing, Wolf Instincts, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/pseuds/Strangexunusual
Summary: Mebh and Robyn get themselves in a sticky situation whilst roughhousing in their wolf forms.
Relationships: Robyn Goodfellowe/Mebh MacTire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Rough and Tumble

Standing the edge of a tall cliff, Robyn felt the wind in her fur as she braced herself to take the jump. It had been months since she first became a wolfwalker and she didn’t mind the changes that came to her life. Mebh stood on the opposite cliff, waiting for her with her head tilted to the side. 

Robyn backed up and leapt off the cliff, landing farther than she had anticipated on the other one. She felt Mebh nuzzling her and turned her attention over to her fellow wolfwalker. Getting into a pouncing position, Robyn leapt at Mebh and the two wolves tumbled down the cliff, landing at the bottom and laughing.

“Yer gonna have ta do better than that,” Mebh said, standing in a playful position over Robyn, who was now laying on her back and looking up at the moonlit night sky, and wagging her tail happily, wanting to play.

Robyn wanted to say something but no words came out her muzzle. Mebh playfully bit at her and she swatted back. 

“I got ya,” Mebh playfully stated. 

“Playing rough, are we?” Robyn smirked. Mebh let her go and laughed a little when she, herself, was knocked over by Robyn. “Now I got ya!” 

“No fair.”

“Ya started it, didn’t ya?” questioned Robyn. She let Mebh go and the latter took off running, leaving her standing there. “No fair! Wait for me!”

Robyn took off running after her fellow wolfwalker, catching up with her in a split second. Tackling Mebh to the ground, the two wolves took another tumbling and landed at the edge of a pile of leaves. 

“I’d be careful,” said Robyn, noting that Mebh was pawing at the leaves. “I think that’s a trap.”

“I know a trap when I see one and this looks like a regular pile of leaves.”

“Well, I also know a trap when I see one and that looks like a trap.” 

“It’s not a trap and I’ll show ya!” Mebh said with determination, backing up a great distance and taking a running leap at what she thought wasn’t a trap. She landed on top of it and looked over at Robyn. “See, it’s not a-.”

The leaves gave way and Mebh tumbled down the hole. Robyn peered over the edge of the hole, glancing playfully at Mebh. 

“Told ya it was a trap,” she said.

“Well, I know that know,” replied Mebh with a whimper. “Now figure out how to help me get out of here.”

“Or maybe I should just join ya in the trap,” said Robyn, playfulness in the tone of her voice. 

She leapt into the trap and began to playfully nip at Mebh, who swatted back at her in good fun.


End file.
